


Christmas Lights

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In which reader spends her first Christmas with Daniel...and Daniel goes overboard with the lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautifully lit house on my way home from work tonight.

"Are you ready?" Daniel whispers in your ear as he leads you outside of the house with his hands over your eyes.

"I am" you reply, taking in a deep breath of cool crisp winter air. The snow would be on it's way soon and you could hardly wait.

"Then, open your eyes!" Daniel tells you with a flourish as he takes his hands away from your eyes and steps back.

You open your eyes, and gasp.

The house is covered with what seems like a million twinkling lights and every inch of the garden was covered in Christmas themed decorations to.

"Do you like it?" Daniel asks nervously as you turn around to look at him. He stands there in his ridiculous red jumper which proudly proclaims "Jingle my bells" and bites his lip cutely, and you find yourself falling in love with him all over again.

This wonderful dork who you think gets way too into Christmas, but it's all too adorable for words.

"I love it" you tell him softly and walk up to him, gently tipping his chin up so he can look at you, and drawing him into a soft sweet kiss.

And as you kiss, you are unaware of the first flakes of snow drifting down around the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
